Episode 101: Will Smith
'''Episode 01: Will Smith '''is the upcoming first episode of The Muppet Show (2014) Plot Intro: The episode starts with the Muppets Tonight intro, with Kermit announcing the tonight episode, along with the guest star. showing Clifford entering KMUP followed by hundreds of other muppets. The two comes next to the box office, singing the theme with Seymour, Pepe and Leon. The five enters the teather (KMUP now makes part of the teather) and met with Bobo and Pops who sang along with them. Now the six enters the backstage and met with Fozzie, Gonzo, Camilla, Rowlf, George the Janitor, Beauregard and Scooter. Kermit enters Miss Piggy dressing room to find Miss Piggy and Foo Foo, to continue the intro. Now all the sixteen goes to KMUP with Clifford, that begins singing his own line. He then mets cameramen Larry and Oliver and Lindbergh. We now see Johnny Fiamma with Sal Minnela being maked up by Mildred Huxtetter and dressed by Hilda. Mildred left with many muppets (along with Larry, Oliver, Rizzo, Yolanda and Lindbergh) dancing with George. The Eletric Mayhem shows up to play with The Solid Foam. The scenario is destroyed by Animal and Mad Monty, wich lets Nigel the director, followed by Vicki, angry, however, lets Statler and Waldorf happy. Clifford and Kermit, lights the neons and a big The Muppet Show sign appears. The episode begins with Kermit announcing to all in the auditorium that the show is back, wich Statler and Waldorf begins to assail. Kermit says that this time they have an guest star, and is an very know actor. Statler and Waldorf begins to disrupt about who the actor is, they say the last time, the guest was just an man called Well-Know. But Kermit denies it and says that in fact the actor is Will Smith. Statler and Waldorf then says that they we're both wrong, but if Fozzie appears the night would be ruined. We now hear Fozzie's voice saying that he heard this. Kermit leaves the auditorium and introduce an segment with the Inkspots. As Kermit leaves the auditorium, he mets with Fozzie, who asks if he may make an segment with Will Smith. Kermits asnwers that is an possibility. Will Smith appears behind the two and meet Kermit and Fozzie. The two tells that it was good that he found the way to the teather. However, Will tells that finding the Teather wasn't good, and that he lost every of his robes with an hoaxter that promisses to give him an map of the city. Hearing this, Kermit calls from Hilda, telling to her taylor an shirt and an pant. But before he moves to the dressing room, Gonzo saw him just with underpants, and start laughing, calling the attention of others. But Will quickly dissapears. Kermit says that this we're going to be another hot plot. The scene changes to Lew Zealand trying to do his catfish attraction, but his fish falls into The Swedish Chef's pot. In a UK skit, "Fairyland PD", Clifford and Bobo witness a wolf who pretends to be a sheep. The scene changes to KMUP we're Clifford and Zippity Zap are having an time, but Nigel, along with Vicki, interrupts the two, saying that the two need to work or they will be fired. Clifford states that they alredy finished all of their tasks, and that they only can be fired with the permission of Kermit or Veronica. Nigel, however, reduces the two to sub-goofers, giving Scooter orders to be their superior. Scooter denies it at first, but accepts when he knows that he will have an vacation for a day. Statler and Waldorf are shown to be laughing at it, replying that Scooter wasn't that interesting that the show had to invent some role to him. In a Muppet Labs skit, Dr. Bunsen an Beaker develop a machine that could erase any stupidity, so the machine erase the skit. Characters *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Scooter *Walter *Clifford *Rizzo the Rat *Pepe the King Prawn *Seymour *Nigel the director *Zippity Zap *Vicki *Leon *Pops *Hilda *George the Janitor *Lindbergh Background Characters Rowlf, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Inkspots, Bean Bunny, Mr. Poodlepants, Crazy Harry, Swedish Chef, Zoot, Janice, Baskerville, Droop, Shaky Sanchez, Brool Minstrel, Murray Minstrel, Wander McMooch, Begoony, Inkspots Category:Muppet Television series Category:Muppets Category:Reboot Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:The Muppet Show (2014 show) episodes Category:2014